


My ghoul

by Smut_lover13



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: M/M, Nsfw?, Short, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_lover13/pseuds/Smut_lover13
Summary: Read if you want I guess





	My ghoul

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually just for shits and giggles

Papa slowly smoothed his hands down his ghoul's naked body, kissing at any part of their neck he could reach. The ghoul shivered at each kiss, slightly squirming in his lap.

"You're so beautiful, ghoul," Papa gently rubbed circles around the ghoul's nipple, making them gasp before whimpering in pleasure.

"And you're all mine. My ghoul. Mine." Papa concluded his sentence by biting the ghoul and smiling at their pained gasp.

"P-papa..!" Papa pulled away from the ghoul that continued to write in his lap before taking a few moments to look over their gorgeous face and body before replying.

"Yes, ghoul?" The ghoul couldn't help but blush at the way Papa was treating them.

"...W-why do you treat me like this? I'm nothing, so why do you treat me as if I mean so much?"

"Why would you think that?" Papa spoke quietly, a disappointed expression dancing across his face. His fingers danced around the ghoul's hips before settling to give them a small squeeze.

"You think that you're lowly and disposable, do you not?" The ghoul mentally kicked themself for even saying anything before giving a short nod to answer Papa's question.

"But you aren't either if those things, ghoul. You're gorgeous," Papa left a trail of kisses up to the ghoul's neck before speaking again,

"You're irresistible," Papa left a small hickey on the conjunction of their neck and shoulder.

"You're perfect." Papa slowly made his way up to the ghoul's mouth, his lips only centimeters away.

"And you know what's best?" The ghoul's blush deepened before they replied.

"W-what?" Papa couldn't help the grin that made it's way onto his lips.

"You're all mine."

 


End file.
